


The Sun Never Rises

by GenerallyElusive



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Hux gets a bit feelsy before committing mass genocide, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Short, Spoilers I guess?, Starkiller - Freeform, not sure how canon this is?, or if it fits the timeline of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerallyElusive/pseuds/GenerallyElusive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux prepares for his speech at Starkiller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Never Rises

Aboard the Finalizer, there is no dawn. 

It’s engines are barely audible throughout the vessel as they quietly hum, merely keeping the ship ticking over, all forward viewports dominated by the sight of Starkiller Base. The sun is ever present, never rising and never setting. Casting its orange glow across the surface of Hux’s crowning glory, always, regardless of the time.

The General casts his eyes aside, from his first accomplishment to what he was beginning to refer to, at least internally, as his second. Glancing at the prone form of Kylo Ren, tangled in his bedsheets, one foot sticking out the bottom, and a glimpse of freckled skin. Possibly a shoulder. Turning back to his dresser, he picks up his gloves, slipping on his left, then his right. He takes a deep breath, holds it a while, trying to memorize the comfortable, familiar smell of his room at this particular time. The time which passed for “morning”. The room which had become the closest thing to home these past few years, it’s usual scent now enhanced by Ren’s presence.

Turning back to the bed, he allowed his gaze to linger a moment longer, imagining what it might have been like had they not been aboard a sterile, oppressive, black-gloss and stainless-durasteel Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, and instead were.. anywhere else. Somewhere where a breeze could drift in through a gap in a window. Somewhere where the morning light would pick out all the little dust motes as they drifted through the sunbeams. Somewhere without airlocks and filtration systems and endless fields of star-studded darkness each time you looked out a viewport.

Hux heard the first of several reminders on his datapad go off, quietly, from his coat pocket. It was time. Dressed in his finest, he was due on the surface of Starkiller to address the Order. Kylo, however, would be staying behind.

As he left, he collected his hat from its usual place atop a side-table by the door, and resisted the urge to turn around. Today was an important day and he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted. In the lift on the way to the hangar where a ship had been prepared for him however, he found his thoughts with Ren.

On his arrival, going over final preparations, he found his thoughts with Ren.

Approaching the stage, walking up the ramp onto the platform, overlooking a sea of bodies. Each sworn to his cause, each ready to fight for him. Die for him. Words of a passionate and practised speech tearing from his heart, through his throat, his fervor matched suddenly by the terrible beam of crimson light that ripped the sky apart. Lancing towards five unsuspecting planets to extinguish the lives of millions. Looking up at the sky, breeze cool against his face, standing atop the culmination of his entire career with its murderous light reflecting in his eyes. He found his thoughts with Ren.

From the bridge, looking down through expansive viewports, Kylo watched. Eyes narrowing against the glare of the laser despite the visor of his helmet. Felt the lives of five planets snuff out. Felt his General’s heart soar. After the beam subsided, the universe was even darker than before.

Aboard the Finalizer, there is no dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on [tumblr](http://generallyperfect.com/) for more kylux garbage.


End file.
